


Forest fire

by PastelAnna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Pidge | Katie Holt, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAnna/pseuds/PastelAnna
Summary: Pidge and keith meet in elementary school and quickly became friends but keith had to move. So when pidge's class gets a new student he's not expecting it to be keith. But hey he's not complaining





	1. how it started

Pidge's P.O.V  
I walked to the bus stop it was my first day at elementary school. I was very nervous waiting for the bus it took about 5 minuets for the bus to come. When it pulled up i quickly hoped on the bus was amount full of kid's shouting and screaming. I looked for an empty seat but there wasn't so i sat down next to a black haired boy who was looking out the window he had a red short sleeved shirt and band aid's on his arm. I puled out my book to read until we got there everyone particle ran off the bus when we got inside the staff gave us our schedule "please head to your class room now and have a grate first day" the priceable said. when we got the teacher told us our seats and began teaching 

~ Time skip ~ 

"ok so i know you all want to get home but let's speand the last fiften minuts itrodousing yourself's to echother" the teacher Ms. brooke's said. Everone sarted talking to echother i looked around to try and find someone tho talk to when i spoted the same boy fro the bus. He was looking out the window no one was talking to him so i went over to him "hello" i say he look's around comfused for a secend befor asking "are you talking to me?" "well yah who eles woud i be talking to" i replaid "i don't know peopel don't usuly talk to me" he says "why not" i ask he just shrugs "well im pidge" "keith"

And that's how it started.


	2. Friend's ?

Pidge's P.O.V  
"So keith what do you like to do" i asked a bit awarded "Um like to read i guess" he says just as awarded. I smiled wide "What book's do you you like personliy i like fantacy book's" he looked confused like no one had ever took intrest in him after a few second's he replied "Well i can only read the book's my dad has i don't think there's many fantacy book's but i do like a series of unfortunate event's" he said "Really i read up to book five what about you" i asked excitedly. He gave me a little smile "Book three" i gave another wide smile.

~Time skip~

Pidge's P.O.V  
After about ten minents of talking the bell rang "Ok student time to go home hope you had a grate frist day" Ms. brooks said as every one rushed out. "You take the bus right" i ask keith who was putting a few paper's in his bag "Yah" he replied not looking up from his bag "Ok let's go" i say "Wait do we even tack the same bus" he says looking at me like I'm a mad man "Yah bus number 245 i saw you this morning i sat right next to you didn't you notice" he laugh awarded "Well i don't really pay attention to people all that much" "Obviously" i say rolling my eye's as we walk out of the classroom to the bus. When we got on the bus we found a seat at the back and continue our talk it's not lone before were at my stop "Well see you tomorrow ?" i ask nerves "Yah" he replied giving me a small but sweet smile. I smiled back before run off the bus home and quickly walking home when i got there i opened the door to see my mom in the kitchen she smiled sweetly "How was your first day sweetie" i smiled brightly at her "I think i maid a friend" her smile grew wider "That grate why don't you come into the kitchen to help make dinner and we can talk me about this friend" i nodded putting my bag down my smile never faltered.

~Time skip next morning~

Pidge's P.O.V  
I woke up to my dad lightly shaking me and telling me it was time to get up it took about two minents to get up and dressed. I walked down stairs to see my mom cooking pancake's for breakfest "Good morning mom" i say sleeply "Good morning sweetie hurry up and eat the bus will be here in twenty-five minents" i nod and quckly eat my pancake's before grabing my bag and rushing out the door quckly yelling good bye and i love you to my parents. When i got to the bus stop the bus had just got there "Oh thank godness" i mumble. When i entered the bus i look for keith he was at the back again i went to the seat he was at "hello stranger" he jokes when he spot's me "hello to you too" i sat down. We started talking it was less awarded then yesterday.

The day went more or less the same when the bell rang me and keith walked down the hall way. I stoped and he looked at me confused "Umm pidge" he aask "Keith are we friends ?" i asked him looking up at him. He took a second to reply before softly smiling "If you want to be i cant promise that i know how to be the best friend in the world but i promise ill try" He said eye's bright whith determination. I smiled wide again "Well i don't know how to be the best friend in the world ether so" 

"Friend's ?"

"Friend's"


	3. Good bye for now

It had been about six month since keith and pidge become friends the two where basically inseparable at school. When the day ended pidge would go home and tell his mom all about the days events his dad would just listen in as he did his research his brother would tease him but was happy he found someone to hang out with at school. But one day when pidge got on the bus expecting to see keith already sitting in the back of the bus but he wasn't pidge just shrugged it off thinking he was just sick or something. Keith did come back about tow days latter but there where two people the two people went into the office wall keith stayed at the reception desk it was early so pidge had just gotten the. He smiled when he saw keith walking over to say hey but something was off keith was just looking down ignoring everyone. "hey are you ok i haven't seen you in awhile" pidge said concerned kith looked up he look so tired his eyes where red and puffy like he had been cry all day "I'm leaving" he managed to get out pidge looked baffled "why what's wrong" he asked even more concerned "my dad die in a fire three days ago no one in my family can tack care of me so i have to go to an orphanage so I'm leaving" he said looking back to the floor. pidge was frozen for a second "I'm sorry" he said after some silence "so i guess this is good bye" keith said looking back up at pidge

"but i don't really like good bye so how bout good bye till next time"

"yah good bye till next time"

~Time skip~

Pidge P.O.V

As soon as i got off the bus i ran home ive been holding back tears seen i last talked with keith his word's where still stuck in my head i diden't want to believe it but it was all true ms.brooks had told everyone once class started once i got home my mom instantly knew something was wrong.

"pidge whats wrong sweetie"I looked up at her finale i couldn't hold my tears back anymore i ran to her hugging her tight.

" its keith I'm never goanna see him again"

"what do you mean" she asked looking very confused.

"his dad died and he has to go to an orphanage I'm never gonna see him again" i cried into her shirt.

"oh i see well that doesn't mean your never gonna see him again who knows maybe he'll randomly show up one day" she said sweetly. I looked up at her tears still in my eyes.

"you really think so you think i'll see him again" i asked hopefully.

"yah now why don't you go upstairs and tack a nap i'll get you when dinner's ready you look tired" i nodded and headed upstairs i lad on my bed looking out the window will i really see keith again i thought as i fell asleep.


	4. Is that you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge thinks he seeing keith that is until he teacher tell them about a new student

As pidge looked out the window on the bus he thoughts wonder to his childhood thinking back bought back memories of his old friend keith despite his mom saying that he might see keith again he never did. And with each new year, mouth and even day he lost more and more hope of ever seeing keith again.

So when he thinks he see keith at the office of his school he sure he's imaging things.

But it happens again and again though out the week he thinks he see him on the street at the bus stop even at the grocery store he's loosing his mind by the next's monday.

He makes his way sleepily down the stairs almost tripping at the last step "good morning sweetheart" his mother said as his cat green makes her way to pidge to demand cuddles "morning mom why dose school have to start so damn early" he muttered in response. his mother chuckles and makes her way to the table and puts down they breakfast he thanks her and starts eating his mind wonders to thoughts of keith could he actually be seeing him no it cant be.

After breakfast he makes his way to the bus stop and sit there for five minuets when he gets on the bus he once again thinks he see keith siting next to a window with earbuds. His hart stops could that be him he thinks before he can go ask for the boys name the bus driver screams at him to sit down he dose so but studies the boy he had dark midnight hair pale skin and a red jacket.

It couldn't be could it.

~In homeroom~  
Pidges P.O.V  
I sat down in my regular seat i didn't get the chance to ask the boy his name he practically ran off the bus. the entire class is loud as the teacher comes in and shouts at everyone to be quite i don't think anything is different until.

"alight class now if your done i would like to inodorous our new student" as the teacher talks the same boy walks in and i family get a good look at his face he has the same midnight hair and the same pale skin and the same. 

Violet eyes

There's no mistaking i know his name even before he says it.

It keith.


End file.
